Dear Aunt Tuney
by Lady Prince-Snape
Summary: When Petunia receives Harry's letter to her about his first week at Hogwarts, she is in no way pleased. - Response to Mellow Moons 'Good Petunia' Challenge on Potions and Snitches
1. Dear Aunt Tuney

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"

Severus' head shot up. He hadn't heard _that_ voice for nigh on twenty years. He quickly rose as the door to his office slammed open, and there she was; Petunia Evans-Dursley, in a full-blown fit of rage, brandishing her wand.

"Tuney?" He breathed out, stock still as he watched her, not even flinching when she pointed her wand directly at him.

"Sit your arse down before I hoist you up by your ankle. NOW!" She bit out, smirking when he did so. "Good, now would you care to explain _these?_" She asked as she pulled some rolled up parchment from inside her robes and threw them at him. She watched as he opened the first roll and upon reading the first line, dropped it as if it was filth.

"If the first word that comes out of your mouth is 'Potter', Merlin help me I'll remove it myself, the muggle way, without any pain relief!" She threatened him, smirking again in delight when he visibly drew in a breath, calmed himself and began to actually read the parchment.

_Dear Aunt Tuney,_

_I got into Gryffindor just like you said! I know you said that all the houses were good, but the Sorting Hat tried to put me into Slytherin and I said no! Remember that time when we ran into Mr. Malfoy in Madam Malkins? Well, his son Draco is even worse! He's a right little snob, he made fun of my friend Ron just because his family doesn't have much money. Anyway, he was sorted into Slytherin. I'm sorry Aunt Tuney, I know you said you'd love me no matter what house I get into, but there is NO way I'm sharing a room with that dingbat for seven years!_

_Classes have been amazing! I know I didn't believe you when you said Professor McGonagall could turn into a cat, but Merlin you were right! I got five points for being one of the few to turn our matches into needles. There's one class though I'm really starting to hate - Potions. _

_I know you said you and mum were friends with him years ago, and that he didn't like my dad, but he's such a bully! He's worse than when Piers got his new Gameboy and bullied everyone who didn't have one! In the first class he started asking me these questions I had no idea about, I checked afterwards and they weren't in any of the books you taught me from, and they weren't in our first year books either!_

_Speaking of which, I don't even have my potions book anymore! He took if off me because I was 'clearly so arrogant that I had to mock those who couldn't afford their books'. It's not fair, I know its not in the best condition but that was Mum's book! I tried to tell him but he wouldn't believe me and just started spouting off about how I as 'so much like my father I'd say anything to get out of trouble, even using my dead parents as an excuse'._

_I tried to tell Professor McGonagall but as soon as I told her it was about Professor Snape she just told me to stop complaining, yes he may be grumpy but he was a good teacher, and wouldn't even listen to me! I've been having to borrow Hermione's because she's already memorized it, and he keeps taking points off me for not getting a new one when I don't even know how! I'll shut up about him now. Hey, maybe you could send him a howler?_

_How's Dudley doing? Is Dudley alright at Smeltings? I miss you all already, but I'll definitely come home for Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Bugger. Bugger it all. The little brat had written to Tuney complaining about 'mean old Snape', and now he was facing the firing squad that was the Medusa of the wizarding world, or so Severus like to think. The beautiful woman in front of him always know how to hit where it hurt him the most, and he knew she'd be overpowering her spells if he didn't come up with a reasonable explanation for his behaviour. In one word; he was absolutely _petrified._ Damn it all, where was the bloody Dark Lord when you needed him to kill you. _Six feet under, like you will be soon_, his brain supplied._ For Merlin's sake Severus, answer the woman before she starts casting Unforgivables!_

Collecting himself, Severus sneered as he threw the letter back at Petunia, who simply raised her eyebrow and twirled her wand in her hand. "Clearly the brat is lying Petunia; you must know that. You raised the arrogant little berk after all." He smirked at her, but his heart wasn't in it. He never could lie to his Tuney, even after nearly two decades. Oh he was so dead, he honestly did not know why he took the book from Potter. All he remembered was immediately recognizing it, and thinking that Potter's hell-spawn certainly didn't deserve to even touch one of his late friend's possessions, never mind own one!

"Honestly Tuney, I was going to ignore the blithering idiot from the moment I laid eyes on him, regardless of whether Lily named me his godfather or not. I can't help it; every time I look at the kid I just feel so angry, seeing Jame's Potter's arrogant little smirk or that bloody hair! And his eyes!" Severus sighed, burying his face in his hands before continuing. "Can you honestly blame me for disliking the son of the man who effectively led our Lily-flower to her death! The bloody idiot should have known not to pick that bloody mongrel as a secret keeper, hell even the flea-bitten wolf would have been a better idea!" He looked up, hoping to find some sympathy. Oh Merlin was he wrong, if anything he seemed to have angered her even more since she'd barged into her office. Come to think of it...

"Petunia, how the bloody hell did you get to Hogwarts, does the old coot even know you're here? Half the wizarding world thinks you're buried six feet under!"


	2. Dear Harry

"I have my ways, Severus. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, especially that lemon-drop-sucking old coot, I'll hex you six ways to Sunday!" Petunia sighed, put the letter back into her robes and walked back to the door of Severus' office. "Give him the book back and leave him alone, or I'll be back, understood?" Smiling as he nodded slowly, she closed the door behind her.

_Thank Merlin for that, I can't believe I got off easy with her,_ Severus smiled to himself as he remembered the sweet, but hot-tempered witch who would sneak him potions from his mothers shed. He looked up as he saw the door open again, cursing as he saw Petunia's head poking through. _I spoke too soon, bloody hell._

"Oh, Severus," she smirked as she pulled her wand out and sent a stinging hex to his nether regions. "It was good to see you." She laughed as she skipped away.

_There goes my sweet, albeit it slightly deranged, Tuney, _Severus thought.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have spoken to Severus. Never fear, you will get your book back and if he does not leave you alone I'll have to pay him another visit. I've been getting reports from your teachers and I'm very proud of your grades! I would complain about potions class but knowing the professor, trust that it will not be you who I'll be angry with._

_Now what's this about flying class young man? I cannot believe you would be so reckless as to endanger your life in such a way! I don't care if Mr. Malfoy stole your friend's Remembrall, that is for your professors to deal with! That was a very dangerous stunt you pulled Harry James Evans Potter, you will most certainly be punished when you come home for Christmas - I think its high time you reacquaint yourself with the Laundry Room in the Elves' quarters! For Merlin's sake, you haven't even flown on a broom until now, with good reason._

_If you had just stopped to think for just a second, you would have realised that Mr. Malfoy was attention seeking, like most bullies do. You said Professor Snape was just like that nasty little boy Piers Polkiss; just remember what happened when he pushed you and Dudley off the swing and tried to beat the both of you up - nobody would help him and because you ignored him he lost his playtime for a month at school. That is exactly what you should do - ignore Mr. Malfoy. I know the Malfoy family - I attended Hogwarts with Lucius and was in Slytherin House with him - they've both been raised to think they are owed the world. Its rather unfortunate for them that nobody told the world. If you cannot sense the sarcasm in that sentence boy, Merlin help me I have no idea what I will do._

_As for myself and Dudley, we are doing well. We both miss you. I was speaking to Dudley on the phone earlier and he is enjoying himself at Smeltings. He told me to thank you for helping him with the entrance exams and that the study skills you taught him have really helped him at school, he's very much looking forward to seeing the both of us at Christmas._

_In your last letter you mentioned your friends Ron and Hermione, you need to tell me more about them! If Hermione has memorized her potions book then maybe you should ask her to help with you homework - and no, I do not mean to memorize the books. Don't you dare pull a face, Harry, I know what you're like with leaving homework until the last minute._

_Now don't forget you have your appointment with Madame Pomfrey on Tuesday to get your vaccination for Dragon Pox. If you miss it, you'll wish I sent a howler! If you have anymore trouble with Professor Snape, owl me._

_All my love,_

_Aunt Tuney._

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"Its a letter from my Aunt Tuney. She said she talked to Snape, and reamed me out for what happened in flying class." Harry replied, chuckling as Hermione grimaced at Ron's far from perfect table manners.

"She had every right to Harry, I told you _not_ to do it. If you Aunt is anything like my parents, you can bet your vault at Gringotts that there is no way she'll let you onto the Quidditch team." Hermione lectured.

"Oh shut up, you. Don't you have books to read or teachers to suck up to?" Ron near-bellowed, turning back to his food as he watched Hermione get up and walk away.

"Idiot." Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head.

_Dear Aunt Tuney,_

_I don't know what you said to Professor Snape, but it worked, kinda. He gave me a detention scrubbing cauldrons (it was awful!) and gave me the book back. Please don't send me a howler! I swear I didn't do anything to get the detention, he said I was throwing things in the Slytherin's cauldrons, I promise I wasn't! If anything, they've been doing it to us. Its a good job you taught me that charm to only key the cauldron to just me, because I bet you ten galleons that Snape would have given me even more detentions if the potion was just slightly off colour - he's done it before!_

_That's the third detention he's given me this week, and now he's banging on about how I'm 'just like my father - lazy, arrogant and a bully'. I swear I haven't hurt anyone! Was my dad really a bully Aunt Tuney? I know you said he pulled some mean pranks, but surely not that bad?_

_All my other classes are good. I'm really enjoying herbology and charms, I guess all those years of helping Mitzi in our greenhouse are paying off. I've got to go now, Hermione's harping on about our charms homework, we only got it today! I better go hide before she finds me._

_Love,_

_Harry._

"Bombarda!" Petunia screamed, blasting open the door to Severus' office. "Care to explain this one, Sev?" She screeched, throwing Harry's latest letter to Severus.


	3. My Dear

"Tuney! Tuney" Severus shouted as he dodged several hexes. _I'm in for it now. Damn, I can't calm her her down like I used to, or can I? Where's her ring gone? _He though to himself, before placing his hands up to surrender.

Smirking, Petunia sat down in one of the vacant seats and put her feet up on top his desk. "Well, boy, going to call up some tea or am I going to have to wash your mouth out like I did when we were fifteen?"

"Please, sit down, let me order some tea from the kitchens," Severus grumbled as he knelt down by the floo to place the order. That done, he sat behind his desk, still grumbling to himself as the tea set appeared on his desk. "Bloody harpy, taking liberties in my own office."

Raising her eyebrow, Petunia poured herself some tea. "So do tell me what my supposedly arrogant nephew has done this time. Or does he just have the audacity to look like his father?" She stated, more than asked - even one of the elves of Hogwarts would know the answer, it was so plain for everyone to see. She tittered as his usual scowl adorned his face. "You don't quite get it, Severus, _do you?_ Surely after all these years you'd know how to get into my good books. Shall I give you a reminder?" Petunia sat up, watching as he paled - oh, he _knew_ what was coming.

"TELLING A BOY, NAY, MY NEPHEW, HIS DEAD FATHER WAS A BULLY IS DEFINITELY NOT HOW." She screamed before leaning back again. "I know how James was, both to you and everyone else. And yes, he was unfair to you, and many others. Harry knows this, I have impressed this on him how he went too far sometimes. Whatever his faults, that is what made James, James." Pausing to sip her tea, she carefully composed her next words.

"Harry is not James._ Harry is not the man who gave his life, to give his wife and child a chance_. You know this. He's also not Lily, Severus. He is _not_ out Lily-flower. He is a sweet boy." Petunia made to leave

"Really, with your oaf of a husband, the one you left me for Tuney?" Severus called to her, stopping her in her tracks.

Turning around, Petunia masked her face. "We're no longer married," she said with a bland tone to her voice. She didn't stay to see the set of mournful expressions to grace Severus' face.

_HARRY JAMES EVANS POTTER!_

_WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING, FIGHTING A TROLL? ONCE AGAIN YOU'VE PULLED ANOTHER RECKLESS, DANGEROUS STUNT; I don't care if your friend was in danger, you should have told a teacher, even a prefect would have done! If you were at home you can bet all the galleons in Gringotts that I'd be tanning your backside with a slipper! Just wait until you get home young man - not only will you be doing laundry with the elves, you'll also be grounded and spending your writing essays and lines; I don't care that it's Christmas!_

_I cannot believe your teacher would have the audacity to suggest placing you on the Quidditch team. There is a reason that first years are not placed on it, while I understand it is an exciting sport, you are too young to play on the Hogwarts team. Furthermore, why did you not address this in your last letter to me? I would certainly have appreciated it and you may have had a chance then, young man, but not anymore. Clearly Professor McGonagall is going soft if she is rewarding you for such a reckless act rather than punishing you - don't bother, I know you weren't given a detention. You most certainly do not have my permission - I've already told your head of house and headmaster - you can wait until you're a second year, if you stop pulling stunts at the risk of your safety._

_I've once again had words with Severus. Again, owl me if there is any trouble. He is being a spiteful, jealous man at the moment and is thinking purely of himself. He is acting exactly like Dudley's father did when you came to live with us. You know it wasn't your fault Harry, Vernon and me hadn't been on the best of terms since Dudley was born - we'd lost interest in each other. It was just the last straw, Vernon resenting you. He wouldn't have somebody elses child - family or not - under his roof, especially if it gave him less time with his wife. Don't you dare blame yourself, I will not have a man like that in my life, never mind my home - nobody owns me, or us, and we shall do as we please where they are concerned. _

_Severus should leave you alone now._

_Speaking of Vernon, Dudley will be spending Boxing Day and the days up to New Years Eve with him. I know you aren't very fond of Vernon, but we must be civil for Dudley's sake, so he'll most likely have dinner with us before he leaves with Dudley. Just grin and bear it lad._

_Now, I've enclosed a picture I found in the attic of myself, Lily and Severus during our Hogwarts years. In case Severus is still giving you trouble I wouldn't let him catch sight of it, nonetheless, it's yours._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't take you to Godric's Hollow for your parents anniversary Harry, I asked Professor McGonagall and while she was sympathetic (meaning she cried like a blithering idiot and couldn't look me in the face for ten minutes), apparently Headmaster Dumbledore saw fit to overrule it. He fears that the Death Eaters who escaped prosecution would want to avenge their master._

_That one day may happen, but you do not necessarily need to visit your parents to pay your respects Harry. As much as I despise the manipulative old coot, we do need to err on the side of caution; Voldemort may be gone from the world forever, but there will always be those who want their fifteen minutes of fame._

_On a happier note, I've found a new potions master to brew for the apothecary, so we can have a lot more time together during the summer. We certainly need more trips to the cinema._

_Love,_

_Your Aunt Tuney. _


	4. Dear? Hello?

"Potter! Stay after class," Severus ordered, walking back to his desk, robes billowing. _Why the bloody hell am I doing this? _He groused, lips turning into a sneer as his conscience piped up._ Because you've been bloody awful to the brat, and this is one sure fire way to get back into Tuney's good graces. That is if she takes it at face value._

"Professor Snape?" Harry mumbled as he made his way to the front. What was he in trouble for now? He just _knew_ he was in for it, especially seeing as Snape had ignored his very existence for the last few days. _Probably luring me into a false sense of security_,his mind lamented.

"Hold out your hand Potter." Taking in a deep breath, he grit his teeth at the flabbergasted look on Harry's face. "I said, hold out your hand." When Harry did so, he thrust something quickly into his Harry's hand. Severus rolled his eyes skyward when Harry stood stock still, his eyes unwavering from the silver glinting in his palm. "That was your mother's." He felt extremely uncomfortable, he knew he'd have to get out of there before he was dealing with an over-emotional brat, in true Gryffindor style. He sat up and swept to the door of the classroom, gripping the frame of the door as he paused, keeping his eyes focused on his office opposite.; his hand extremely pale from the strain of his rigid grip. "I have a potion under a stasis spell to tend to; if you are still here when I get back boy, you'll be spending the night with Filch."

Harry watched as Severus swept out of the room, not believing what had just occurred. Turning his view back to the item in his hand, he held it up to the light. "Wow," he whispered, eyes wide as he examined it. "Mum's bracelet." He fought back tears; he'd never truly missed his parents up until now, because he'd always had his Aunt to care for him as far back as he could remember. Sure, he had things that his parents had owned, and photographs of them; it hit him as he read the inscription on the bracelet.

_'Lily, Tuney and Sev - friends forever'_

Harry gingerly placed the bracelet into his pocket before running full tilt all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring questions from concerned students. He sobbed as he buried himself into the blankets on his bed.

He'd always felt in someway that he'd known his parents. Aunt Tuney always had a story or two about his mother, and even some about his father, even if she didn't know him very well. Suddenly it was very clear to him that he would never truly know them, while the man who seemed to hate his very existence would.

_Harry,_

_I've just received some very disconcerting letters from Professor McGonagall. What's wrong sweetheart? She tells me you've been very unhappy lately and that you're barely speaking to anyone; not even your friends. You're grades have fallen, you're turning homework in late and skipping classes. This isn't like you Harry._

_You know I love you, please, tell me what the matter is. Are you having a hard time with school?_

_Love,_

_Aunt Tuney._

_Harry,_

_Why aren't you answering my letters?_

_Aunt Tuney._

Harry sighed, throwing the letters from his aunt into his trunk. He hadn't slept well since that day in Professor Snape's classroom. His sorrow had become so obvious that even Snape was looking at him oddly every time Harry glanced his way. He pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and padded out of the tower...

_Petunia,_

_Somehow your wayward nephew managed to stumble into the Mirror of Erised, and it appears that he was so distraught at whatever he saw that stupidly decided to run into the Forbidden Forest._

_He's definitely Potter's son._

_He is fine, recovering in the infirmary, but you probably want to visit him and find out what's been rattling around in that empty head of his lately._

_Severus._

"The Mirror of Erised, Severus?" Petunia questioned as she accepted the tea from him. She looked sadly at Harry as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was deathly quiet in the Hospital Wing, even with Madame Pomfrey bustling about on the other side of the curtain. The matron didn't dare make a sound even though she'd dosed Harry with a vial of Dreamless Sleep after healing him.

"The headmaster," Severus' lip curled, "is apparently storing it for a friend. None of the staff had any idea of it. I really don't know what goes on in the old goat's mind. Nobody can understand the machinations of Albus Dumbledore." He swallowed as he saw Petunia catch sight of the bracelet around his wrist, clearly it was news to her that he'd given the trinket to Harry.

"Friends forever," Petunia breathed, flicking her eyes back to Severus. "When did you give him this?"

"Two weeks ago." Severus replied.

"That's about when he started getting depressed, isn't it Sev?"

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly. He _really _didn't want to admit he'd been keeping an eye on Potter from moment he'd handed over the bracelet. "Yes."

Petunia sighed. She certainly understood now. "He misses his parents. I should have seen this coming," she berated herself, sipping her tea before placing on the cabinet beside the bed. "It's never really hit him that they were gone. Even when he did a project on his family for primary school. I knew I should have at least tried to change Albus' mind when he stopped me from taking him to Godric's Hollow."

"Tuney," Severus rasped, his voice wavering as he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't you start beating yourself up. What was it you used to tell me when I would think I didn't deserve you?"

"That you were talking absolute bull and if you carried on, I'd surgically remove your tongue." She smiled as she remembered. He'd always had issues with his self-worth, thanks to that bloody brute of a father.

"Pot, kettle, black."

"I've missed you so much Sev. You've no idea how many times I've had to stop myself from coming to see you."

Severus stared at Petunia. He'd never seen his Tuney so melancholy. "Then why did you leave?" He asked, taking his hand away from hers.

"W-when," she stammered, drawing her hands back to clasp them together in her lap, resolutely looking at her feet. She bloody hated talking about feelings. "When Lily went into hiding Sev, I did too. Only I went with the muggles, for three years, right up until Lily died. I couldn't see you anymore. This was before you'd turned spy." She looked up at him, imploring him to understand. "I knew you'd come back to the light eventually, but I got so caught up. I met Vernon and we really hit it off, but it was mostly a marriage of convenience - I was pregnant with Dudley, I had to protect my family, even from Albus and his meddling. After a few weeks, I faked my death in a car crash."

"Really, Tuney, a car crash?" Severus asked sarcastically, unsure as to whether he should believe her. _Shut up and listen, she's never lied to you before, so why would she now?_

"Yes," she chuckled. "It was one way to get the old coffin dodger in sparkly robes off our backs, seeing as he doesn't even know what a car is. As far as Albus knows, Vernon has custody of Harry."

"Yes, Vernon. You said you divorced him?" Severus leaned back in his chair and rested his chin in his hand, watching the light splay over her blonde hair.

"Yes. We had a disagreement." She answered blandly.

"Because you were a witch?" He certainly could understand that.

"Heavens no. He loved magic. He'd call me his Sorceress, and was always reading my books about magical theory." She smiled at the long-passed memories.

"Then what?"

"He refused to take Harry in. Didn't give two hoots that it was family. Dudley was enough for him, so I kicked him out, got a divorce and shared custody of Dud, with him living with me." Petunia jut her chin out, looking much like the warrior princess he'd envisioned her as all those years ago when they were mere children, pretending to duel with twigs they'd found in the grass.

"And now?" He wanted just a chance, just _one _chance to show her he'd changed, that he was no longer the hardened Death Eater, that he was still that scrawny boy she'd console when his father had needed an outlet for his drunken rage.

"Now, I intend to reveal myself to the wizarding world, lo and behold the Boy-Who-Lived's Aunt is still around, and make Albus' head spin so fast he'd think it was Christmas in 1995 already." She smirked, before scoffing. "Honestly, leaving such a dangerous artifact around in a school full of children. Fudge will have a fit about it thinking about how he could tear our _dear _esteemed headmaster down a few pegs."


	5. Dear Albus

_BOY WHO LIVED'S AUNT ALIVE!_

_In a shocking twist in the story of our saviour, Harry Potter, it turns out that Petunia Evans-Dursley is still alive! Previously thought dead from a muggle automobile accident, Petunia has been living in the shadows of the muggle world since the death of her sister, the late Lily Evans-Potter._

_Many thought that the unlikely pair were muggleborn witches, however our sources reveal that they are descended from squibs in the Black family six generations back. You know what this means, my dear readers, Harry Potter is the heir to the Black family, as dictated both by the will of the incarcerated, notorious Sirius Black, and the unknown decrees of the Black family as the Malfoy scion Draco is not eligible to inherit._

_When asked for a statement on her retreat from the wizarding world, Ms Evans-Dursley replied to us with this letter:_

_"When my sister Lily, who gave her life so her son could live, went into hiding, I decided to as well. I knew that the Dark Lord You Know Who [edited] would want to hunt down the entire family. Rather than hide in a mixed village, I decided to rescind my status completely, and continued because of the risks - many regard You Know Who [edited] to be dead; this is true. However, there are his followers and those of higher authorities to consider, who do anything to get their hands on the 'Boy Who Lived'._

_Furthermore, our esteemed head of the Wizengamot, representative of the International Confederation of Wizards and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has plans for my nephew, Harry James Evans Potter. I know many will think this untrue, what is not known is that upon the early hours of November 1st, 1981, he left young Harry on the doorstep of my muggle home (it is not known how he tracked me down as of yet), in the freezing cold - informing me of the death of my sister in a letter! A letter! He didn't have that so-called Gryffindor courage he is known for to tell me to my face. In the letter he also ordered me not to tell Harry of magic, of his heritage, nor the circumstances of his parents death - I have not followed these orders. Harry has always known._

_After the disintegration of my marriage, I decided to fake my death, so that it was 'known' that Harry was being raised by my ex-husband. As many would think, yes, even Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore; Harry being raised by an 'ignorant muggle'. You all now realize this is not the truth."_

_When asked about her previous engagement to the then heir of the Prince family, Severus Snape, neither Ms Evans-Dursley or Mr Snape were available for comment._

_It is not known dear readers whether it is true, did our much-loved Albus Dumbledore have plans in motion for our saviour, and why would he intend to keep his heritage and fame from the Boy Who Lived? These are questions I intend to ask._

_-Rita Skeeter._

"Albus." Petunia greeted him as she saw him slip into the infirmary. She knew it'd be the first place he'd look for her, she'd been dodging him continually as he made his visits to Harry, up until she revealed her presence.

"Petunia, my child, this is wonderful news!" Albus replied in his usual grandfatherly tone, the always present twinkle in his eye brightened upon seeing her.

"Don't you ever get tired from the illusion you've glamoured to your eyes?" She smirked, not looking up as she stirred her tea. _Lets see how you wriggle out of all these questions now, Albus._

"I have no idea what you mean, dear. Would you like-"

"No. I would not like a lemon drop laced with a calming draught. Now here's my question, are you going to move that blasted mirror before, or after Minister Fudge comes?" She interrupted him, sipping her tea whilst she watched him flounder and cast about for an answer.

"Whatever do you mean? I was not aware that the Minister was paying us a visit." He replied after a moment, taking a seat opposite her.

"Ah, well of course, after today's edition of the Daily Prophet there are questions that must of course be answered."She sat back, watching his façade slip briefly before his jovial smile returned. "Cornelius was very dismayed to hear that Harry was in the Hospital Wing, and as well as asking the questions pertinent to my 'death', he intends to open a full investigation as to what a dangerous artefact was doing in Hogwarts."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased with the results, as we all will." He commented, helping himself to a cup of tea. Petunia grimaced as she watched him use what was possibly the entirety bowl of sugar.

They sat in silence for several minutes, staring at each other until Albus conceded defeat, moving his eyes to stare at Harry's form on the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He knew he'd have Petunia dogging him at every hurdle; there was a good chance she had upturned his plans completely already, with the way she'd probably raised Harry. _Slytherin is as Slytherin does, and if that woman hasn't got five alternate plans up her sleeve, I'm a Hufflepuff._

Petunia looked up, immediately feeling the familiar pressure in her mind, and easily batted away Albus' silent probe for information. She smirked and looked back to her tea. "You forget I'm an Occlumens, is it your age, or your addiction to the calming draughts, dear boy?" Here eye's brightened slightly as she spied Severus lingering in the doorway, before quirking an eyebrow, beckoning him forward.

"Albus?" Severus questioned, taking the seat beside Petunia.

"Good evening to the both of you, I must be on my way." Albus parted, swiftly making his exit.

"How's the brat doing, Tuney?" Severus asked, decidedly _not_ yelping at a moderate stinging hex to the back at his head. "Fine," he said grudgingly, "how's... Harry... doing?" The name was unfamiliar, it felt like poison on his tongue, however seeing the bright smile on Petunia's face made it a fair trade.

"He's doing well Severus, Poppy said he should be awake tomorrow. It's mostly magical exhaustion. Somehow the dark presence that was emitting malevolent magic, triggered accidental magic from Harry." She answered, placing her hand on top of her nephews.

"Surely not to the extent of such exhaustion?"

"It is. It isn't like when he was eight and apparated to the school roof in-"

"He _apparated_?" Severus quickly interrupted, the disbelieving look on his face was almost comical.

"He did, he was running from a gang bullies in school."

"The boy's powerful, I'll give him that." Severus acquiesced, knowing just what she would say if he didn't commend Harry on such a feat.

"Why, Severus, was that a compliment to the Potter brat?" She teased, watching his lips curl into a sneer.

"Yes, well..." He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. "So what was your little tête-à-tête about with the old goat, this time?"

"I was informing him of Fudge's pending investigation, he'd just finished using Legillimency as you came in." She replied.

Severus snorted. "I bet that ended well."


	6. Dear Minister

Petunia smiled, amused as she watched Cornelius Fudge blunder his way into the infirmary, turning back to her nephew as he greeted Madame Pomfrey as if he was Merlin himself; with the grace of a walrus. "Minister Fudge," she greeted him, inclining her head. "I'd like you to meet my nephew, Harry James Evans Potter."

"Mr Potter, its wonderful to finally meet you. My secretary tried to owl you so we could meet, once you entered Hogwarts, for some reason the owls couldn't find you." Fudge's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh he _knew_ he wasn't clever, but he knew very well that his popularity would soar higher with the backing of the Boy Who Lived and his aunt. Especially now that Dumbledore's own popularity was rapidly declining. Petunia Evans-Dursley would be a veritable mine of scandalous information, and a ticket for re-election.

"It's an honour to meet you, Minister." Harry replied smoothly, firmly shaking the overenthusiastic mans hand.

"And you, my boy, and you. I was so happy to hear of your recovery. The nerve of Dumbledore to keep such a dangerous thing around you!" Fudge sat down opposite the pair and helped himself to some tea. "Myself and two Aurors have inspected the school, as well as the so-called 'security' surrounding the Mirror. We didn't find any. Albus still claims he was holding it for a friend. What it doesn't explain was what a Cerberus was doing on the third floor, or an Unspeakable finding the Philosophers Stone doing inside the Mirror itself!"

Petunia quirked an eyebrow in surprise, glancing at Harry. "Would this have anything to do with Hagrid asking you to tea every week, Harry?"

"Rubeus Hagrid?" Fudge questioned.

"Yes, him." Harry confirmed, looking to Petunia for help, relaxing when he received an almost imperceptible nod in return. "He was very odd when I visited, kept blurting out things, like Nicholas Flamel being friends with the headmaster. And he did say something about a three-headed dog named Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Fudge burst out, eyes widening in shock. "He named that monstrosity Fluffy?"

"It's something well-known in the halls of Hogwarts, that animals Hagrid endears as such, are the ones to be a cause for concern." Harry replied, watching as Fudge swallowed nervously. The half-giant was known even outside of Hogwarts for his love of animals.

"Yes, well..." The older man croaked out, clearing his throat as he cast about for something to say. "Ah, Mrs Dursley-"

"Evans, just Evans, please." Petunia interrupted.

"My apologies, dear. As I was saying Ms Evans, I must ask. The statement you gave to the Daily Prophet - was that truly your reason for faking your death?"

"Yes, it was."

"Then that suffices for me. Back to the investigation, the Wizengamot have decided to, ah, _relieve_ Albus of his duties as both head of our judiciary and representation at the ICW." Fudge's smile was the first real one, or at least convincing, one he had throughout the meeting.

"And the neglect charges, for leaving me on Aunt Tuney's doorstep? It's to my understanding there is no statute of limitations for such a charge, sir." Harry queried, having been taught the game of politics long ago.

"Probation, Mr Potter. He shall be monitored whilst he is still headmaster, and should he be remiss in his duties, we shall intervene."

A dark shadow suddenly dropped over Fudge, who turned around and bolted out of his chair as Severus voiced his approval. "Something I'm sure we're all glad to hear, _Minister._"

Turning to Petunia and Harry, Fudge quickly made his goodbyes and all but fled out of the infirmary.

"Erm..." Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. He knew there was a history between his aunt and Professor Snape, but he was both tired and confused by the dour mans behaviour, especially after the man gave him his mother's bracelet.

"Sit down, Severus!" Petunia snapped, cutting through the tension sharply. She sat back and smirked as she watched the his lips curl into a sneer, and then into a scowl as he complied. Only someone with years of knowledge would know that it meant he was completely flustered and didn't have a clue what to do.

"Enjoy your stroll in the forest, Potter?" He sniped, absolutely _not _yelping at another stinging hex from Petunia, causing Harry to snort.

"I think someone has some apologies to make, don't you?" Petunia pointedly looked at Severus, daring him to defy her.

"I think not," he haughtily replied, before another scowl etched onto his face.

Petunia stood and made to leave. "I'll come and visit you later, Harry." She hugged him tightly and then held him at arm's length. "You know how to reach me if you need me. Talk to me if you feel this way again, alright?" She ran her fingers through his hair before straightening up. "And you," she rounded on Severus. "Let's see what happens if you don't do what I say, shall we? I have to see Minerva to see what we're going to do about our colourfully-robed coffin dodger now." She sniffed before briskly trotting out of the infirmary.

"Professor, I..."

"What, Potter?" Severus bit out. He bit down his remark about overemotional Gryffindors, grudgingly accepting to himself that whether Harry was Potter's child or not, he was not the reincarnate.

"Thank you, for, you know. The bracelet."

Clearing his throat, Severus nodded. "You're welcome." He mustered up his courage before clearing his throat again. "Potter, I-"

"Harry."

"What?" He questioned sharply, _the little bugger had the nerve to interrupt him!_

"Call me Harry."

Severus swallowed back a retort. He thought he may as well, seeing as Tuney wanted him to make nice with him. _And maybe play happy families, eh old boy?_ His mind quipped. "I... apologise. For the way I've treated you. You are obviously not your father." There. It was done. Tuney had no reason punish him now. _Honestly_, he thought to himself._ The woman's a bloody menace. _

"Thank you, Professor." Harry beamed. He could get used to a nice Snape. Of course, he know it would be a slow process, the man would still be as gruff and sarcastic as he had always been, but he knew if he wasn't, Aunt Tuney would strike a deep fear within him.

"Severus." The man corrected.

"What?" Harry replied, confused.

"Call me Severus, Pot-Harry." He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Seeing as we're probably going to spend more time together, outside of school, now that your Aunt has no need to hide anymore."

Harry's eyes were as wide, he definitely didn't see _that_ coming. Quickly, he got over his shock and smiled slyly. "Okay, Severus. I can do that."


	7. Dear Minerva

"Good afternoon, Petunia." Minerva greeted her friend with a smile. "Come in," she beckoned, setting the whisky decanter beside her to pour out two measure with a wave of her wand.

"A bit early in the day, is it not, Minerva? It's only three in the afternoon," Petunia replied, nonetheless accepting her glass as she sat opposite the older one.

"It's five in the afternoon somewhere, dear." Minerva took a sip of the whisky, enjoying the smooth burn in her throat. "Now, would this visit have anything to do with our mutual _friend_?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"It does. Firstly, did you remove that bloody owl ward from him?" Petunia queried, relaxing back into her seat, she placed her feet atop of the desk, she smirked at the raised eyebrow Minerva gave her; if it were anyone else they'd have their feet transfigured by now.

"The one blocking post from the Minister himself? I did. I'm guessing you left it on him so Fudge had one more thing against Albus?"

"Yes. Have you heard the results of the investigation?"

Minerva snorted. Not only had it already been announced in a special edition of the Daily Prophet, which had turned into a heavy assault of howlers featuring a scathing diatribe from the infamous Molly Weasley; it would have taken a person both deaf _and _blind not to notice Cornelius Fudge roaming the halls of Hogwarts proclaiming what was possibly the end of Albus Dumbledore. "That was certainly more than we had hoped to achieve. How did the Wizengamot come to that decision?"

"Well, I was approached by a few people to enter into an allies agreement." Petunia answered, draining her glass before helping herself to another.

Minerva raised her brow again, intrigued. "Which families?"

"Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass and of course, the Weasleys."

Minerva hummed, going over the names in her head. "Neutrals and the most obsessively light family the wizarding world. Nicely done, child." She commended.

"Has the charm on Harry's guardianship papers lifted?"

"Yes, that's what my sources within the Ministry tell me." It had been tricky at first trying to fool the head of the Wizarding Child Services, but having a friend who would rise to become their assistant certainly helped. "I've also lifted the illusion from the Hogwarts book, and rather giving their reports to me, the other professors will owl you directly."

"Good, I was wondering whether that illusion was beginning to wear. It takes quite a lot of power to mask over sentient magic, especially one tied to Hogwarts." Petunia replied, it had taken them a while to come up with a feasible plan. Minerva had seen that Albus checked the book quite frequently, captivated by his manipulations and how those children could be useful to him.

"I had to replace it twice, in all." Luckily, both of those times had fallen when the man was inundated with his duties outside of Hogwarts, or simply when he was visiting his brother Aberforth at the Hogs Head - meaning he'd return three days later, dishevelled and reeking of alcohol and oddly, goats. "So, my dear, any plans for Christmas?"

"Spending it with the family, of course. And then there is the Ministry ball on New Years."

"No plans with Severus, yet?" Minerva grinned, looking much like a cat that got the cream.

"No." Petunia stiffly replied, glaring venomously at her, which only sent the older woman into hysterics. "Perhaps that's enough whisky for you."

_Dear Severus,_

_Thank you for keeping me company whilst Harry was in the infirmary, and for laying your grudge aside to make amends. Harry has just finished telling me of your conversation, and of how Lily's bracelet came into his possession. Truthfully, I was not aware that you had it. I'd always assumed that it was somewhere in the wreckage at Godrics Hollow. I do not blame you for taking it, if anything I'm glad for it._

_I'd like to invite you to join us for our Christmas dinner. We'll be attending mass at the Manchester Cathedral afterwards, just like we did as children. I really would love for you to come, I haven't spent Christmas with you since we were children ourselves, when my parents would invite both you and your mother round._

_Please let me know. Dudley's anxious to meet you, or as he calls you, 'the cool wizard that taught his mum magic'. Being a squib himself, he obviously cannot perform magic, but he has a passion for potions, and has been re-reading my potions books in case you come. He's likely to pick your brain._

_Love,_

_Your Tuney._

_Tuney,_

_After receiving the fifth letter from you asking me to attend, I give up. I shall come to Christmas dinner, and mass. I shall arrive at 1pm, after I've suffered through a visit to my godson and his family, the Malfoys. How they came to appoint me to that position all those years ago, I still do not understand. It was probably Narcissa's doing, that woman was always a menace. _

_I will allow Dudley to 'pick my brain', as you put it. I will not however, stand for any pranks from Potter, like his damned father. If the boy decides to play heathen, I shall be leaving immediately._

_Severus._

_Dear Severus,_

_Thank you for your reply, I'll be sure to set a place at the table for you._

_No, there shall not be pranks of any sort, seeing as neither Dudley nor Harry, tolerate them. Do I have to remind you again that my nephew is not his father?_

_Tuney._

_Petunia,_

_No. You do not need to remind me._

_Are you attending the Ministry ball on New Years eve? _

_Severus._

_Dear Severus,_

_Is that an invitation? I am attending, yes. I would be delighted if you would accompany us. As my date._

_Tuney._

_Dear Tuney._

_Yes, you harpy. It is an invitation. As as for being your date, I wouldn't be anything less. I take it Harry and Dudley will be attending also?_

_Severus._

_Dear Petunia,_

_I will be making sure that Severus is presentable for the ball, I've already taken him for dress robes at Twilfit and Tattings. You may find the pictures enclosed enjoyable._

_Minerva._

_Tuney,_

_If you set Minerva on me again, you may find yourself without a date for this bloody ball._

_Severus._


	8. Dear Santa

Petunia smiled as she put the last finishing touches onto the turkey. If it were any time other than Christmas, she'd be sat down in her recliner in front of the fire by now, with the elves at Potter Manor preparing her dinner; as per tradition however, they spent Christmas in the house she'd known since she was a baby, in Manchester.

"Harry, Dudley!" She shouted, making her way to the bottom of the staircase. "Get off your arses and get dressed. If you aren't dressed before Severus and Minerva arrive, you can kiss goodbye to your dinner!" She relented when she heard the thumping,they were quickly fumbling for their clothes, knowing full well the witch would follow through with her threat.

Returning to the kitchen, she pulled out the tablecloth and began setting the table, pausing as both boys entered the room, and nodded in acceptance of their attire. _If only she could do something about that hair of Harry's, _she thought to herself. No amount of Sleekeasy would fix that rat's nest of his.

Harry grunted as he lifted the heavy tureen of gravy onto the table, straightening up as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Go answer the door, you two. I'll sort this out." Petunia instructed them, levitating everything carefully into place with a few waves of her wand.

Harry swallowed as he opened the door, Dudley was almost shaking with excitement. "I can't believe he's here!" He whispered; Harry was thinking the same thing, albeit for completely different reasons.

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall. Come in, please." Harry welcomed them. Dudley offered to take their traveling cloaks and hung the up on the hooks beside the door.

Minerva chuckled. "Call me Minerva, Harry. Just because you've started at Hogwarts doesn't mean I never changed your nappies, young man."

Severus choked down a snort at that. "Mr Pot-Harry," he corrected himself, ignoring the grin on Minerva's face upon hearing this. He pulled a small bag from his pocket and handed it over as his colleague followed Dudley out of the porch.

Harry blinked.

"The presents." Severus gruffly informed him.

"Oh, right. Well, er... Come on through to the kitchen then, si-Severus." Harry blushed and looked down at the floor, not wanting to be stuck in the porch alone with the man for another moment.

Severus swiftly made his way to the kitchen, knowing the layout of the home like the back of his hand. "Tuney," he greeted her, his lips turning upwards into the semblance of a smile as she made her way over to him, overjoyed at his presence. He was not, however, prepared for the almost bone-crushing hug she bestowed upon him. He swallowed as she breathed into his ear.

"I'm so glad you're here," Petunia whispered. She pulled away from him, smirking at the bewildered look on his face. "Right, you all know where to sit. Severus, you can sit between myself and Minerva." She sat down and placed her napkin into her lap. Smirking again as Severus' awkwardness became evident by the stony look on his face, as well as the clearing of his throat. " Why don't you carve the turkey, Severus?" She asked.

Severus nodded, picking up the carving fork and knife. He swallowed minutely as he felt everyone's eyes upon him. He looked over to Petunia, who winked at him. He fought the tightness that was stirring in his chest as he resolutely craved the turkey and handed out the slices.

Forks rustled as everyone tucked into to their meal, Severus remained quiet as talk of previous Christmas memories washed over him, with the occasional chuckles and laughs breaking out. Even Minerva had a tale or two to tell. He felt extremely out of place, he hadn't spent Christmas with anyone since he was sixteen, in this very kitchen; he could picture it now, sitting beside Petunia, who would hold his hand and smile at him, just like she was now.

Wait, _what?_ He came back to himself as he felt her squeeze his hand lightly. He tentatively squeezed back and felt his chest tighten again at the wide smile that adorned her face, and the twinkle in her eyes that rivaled Dumbledore.

"Mum, that was gorgeous!" Dudley congratulated her, sitting back with a groan as Petunia simply waved her wand and set the dishes to wash themselves, and food placed in the fridge. "Can we go open the rest of our presents now?"

"Yes, go ahead." She answered, trailing behind the boys as they raced into the living room. Minerva and Severus followed sedately. He froze in the doorway upon seeing where the only free seat was... next to Harry.

Petunia looked up from her armchair, quirking a brow with a silent instruction. Severus ignored the muttering in his mind that the meddling woman had probably planned it that way and sat down heavily on the sofa.

Dudley grabbed the bag as it zoomed into view via Petunia's summons, pulling out delicately wrapped presents. His eyes brightened upon seeing presents for each one of them, and handed them out as their presents to both Severus and Minerva floated over to them.

Harry slowly unwrapped his, not believing that the severe man had gotten him a gift. He drew in a breath when he saw what it was. He stared at it as he watched the red haired the woman in the photo slowly rock to and fro; smiling lovingly at the bundle in her arms, singing a silent lullaby that he could almost hear ringing in his ear. He watched transfixed as a tuft of black hair peeked out from the ivory blanket, it was moved aside by a gentle hand to reveal a forehead without a lightning scar, a tender kiss placed exactly where, ten years later, the scar was now.

Suddenly glass was sprayed everywhere as the windows imploded. Severus pushed Harry down and shielded him, wand in hand in an instant. Screams sounded as he shot up, shielding against a barrage of spells along with Minerva and Petunia. The trio spaced out into a triangle, protecting both Harry and Dudley as much as possible. Furniture was either flying, catching fire or exploding violently.

Harry grabbed his wand and jumped up, eager to help defend everyone. His aunt had taught him a large variety of spells during his childhood, and now was the time to use them. "Confringo!" He aimed at one of the masked intruders, before he was bound by one of the elders. He tried to duck as he saw something come his way, but it still hit; knocking him out cold.

Severus cursed in his head as the last person fell, he bound them in ropes as tight as he could and turned to the others. He paled as he saw the crimson looming, he stood stock still, his world turning off kilter as it sunk in.

"No," he whispered shakily.


	9. Dear Lily

_"Petunia, sweetheart. You need to wake up." A soft voice murmured into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to the smoky fog that wouldn't clear. She blinked sluggishly; there, in the midst of the fog was her sister, looking almost angelic with a glow that seemed to flow from her very core._

_"Lily." She intoned. She knew this place. It had been many years since she had visited it, but the memory had been stuck in the deep recesses of her mind. "The place between worlds, dear sister?"_

_"Yes," Lily replied, a small, bittersweet smile gracing her face. Nobody knew what happened to those amid the veils of the world, until they met Death's firm embrace. Even after returning to their rightful world, whether life or death, the place between worlds was a mere whisper. "It is not known how long you shall be here, or how long you have been here, but you must be fully intent on returning; it is not your time. I know it has been hard for you, but if you do not do it for our sweet children, or me, then for Severus."_

_Petunia glared. "Where is this 'wisdom' coming from, Lily-flower? I shall fight to my very last breath. Clearly you have been spending too much time beyond your veil with your blessed husband, if you think I would ever give in that easily." Talking seemed to use her energy up rapidly, she blinked sleepily as she watched the form of her sister approach._

_"Sleep now, Tuney. Until we meet again."_

"She'll be alright, won't she, si-Severus?" Harry asked worriedly, eyes darting between the ghostly pale form of his aunt on the bed and the mournful man sitting opposite him.

"Of course she will, Petunia is more stubborn than an old mule. If you ask me that question one more time, I'll have to refresh my memory on potions that use the tongues of little dunderheads." Severus snapped, but he couldn't muster the energy to smirk at the loud gulp he was rewarded with.

"Harry," Minerva called from the door, a quiet Dudley beside her. "It's time to go." She shot a glare at Severus while Harry said goodbye to his aunt. When he reached her, she placed her hands on the shoulders of the boys, steering them away.

Severus waved his hand and the door swung closed. He turned to face Petunia and took her almost-cold hand in his. He blinked back those damnable tears that threatened to break through.

"Tuney," he choked out. "You've got to wake up. Please." He begged. Without Tuney he was a broken man, he couldn't lose her now that she was back in his life again. The only reason he'd survived the last twenty years without her was by burying his emotions and locking them up tight. Now, however, the floodgates were open; he was lost.

"Wake up, will you? Wake up and tell me to stop wallowing, to wash my hair and stop torturing little children. Please, I need you, Tuney." His prayers went unheard, she remained sleeping.

"Lily," he whispered. "If you are listening, please, Don't take her with you."

Minutes staring at his beloved blurred into hours, until he fell into the arms of Morpheus; his dreams taunting him with memories of Petunia, marred with the sickening sight of her lying still on the floor, blood pooling around her, just like after the attack.

Days passed with frequent visits from Harry, Dudley and Minerva. All of them were losing hope of her recovering. Severus remained at her bedside, determined not to leave her.

He was staring blankly at the hand in his when he heard it.

"Severus."

His head shot up. _What?_ He blinked.

"Severus," she rasped weakly.

He blinked again, before it hit him. "Tuney!" He quickly pulled his hand away from hers.

"Water," she croaked.

"Right, water." He turned to the cabinet beside her bed and filled the glass sitting on it. He conjured a straw, and lowered it to her mouth. Once she was done, he placed it back on the cabinet.

Petunia slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She smiled slightly when Severus rushed to help, placing pillows behind her back. "How long?" She asked.

"Eight days. Eight days, woman." He replied.

Petunia scanned his face, frowning at the dark circles under his eyes. "You haven't left here since I was admitted, have you?" She knew it was pointless to ask, but she did nevertheless.

"No." He gave into the urge he felt and took her hand back into his, squeezing it lightly.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I..." _Oh, _he thought. _Even as weak as she is, I'm in trouble. _"I don't know."

Petunia glared at him. "For Merlin's sake, Sev. Why? You're going to make yourself ill." He looked worse than he did when Lily had been murdered. It had taken weeks of him staying in her home, under her tender care until he no longer resembled a ghost. "You stupid man, I won't have you ill because of me." She berated him. She smirked as he swallowed visibly.

"I couldn't, I couldn't leave you."

"Why ever not, I would have been in the same state if you'd gone home to bed. You know I would have wanted you to." She knew the answer to this, but she knew he wouldn't say the words until she pushed. She wasn't waiting years again to hear him say it; they weren't teenagers anymore and it certainly wasn't the time for dallying about.

"I..." Severus floundered, he just could _not_ answer _that_ question. He'd known for more than twenty years how he'd felt about Petunia, and had recognised it as long ago; it just wasn't in him to declare it so, not even to himself.

"Severus." Her eyes pleaded with him, her face solemn. _Damn it all._ He knew she wasn't playing with him any longer. Now was the time. He had to do it before he lost her again; if he didn't do it now she would never let him.

"Because," he sharply took in a breath, trying to push the words out.

"Because?"

"Because I... I love you." Silence greeted him, and he took his hand away from hers again. Merlin, he felt so humiliated, clearly she didn't feel-

"Severus," she interrupted him as his thoughts berated him. "I love you too."

He released the breath he was holding, while Petunia's breath was taken away by the wide smile that broke out onto his face.


	10. Dear Hagrid

"I'm never going to remember this," moaned Ron as he screwed up another roll of parchment, throwing it into the small pile in the middle of the table. He banged his head against the table loudly, before laying it upon the table. "How's your aunt doing, Harry?"

"She's alright," Harry replied. "She's home now, repairing the damage done to her parents' house. It turned out to be some sympathiser's wanting to avenge their master." He sat back in his chair and watched Hermione write paragraph upon paragraph about the magical properties of Dittany. "The wards took a beating and are taking a bit of time to be repaired and replenished."

Curious, Hermione placed her quill into the inkpot and turned to her friends. "I would have thought that the house was quite well-warded. It shouldn't have been so easy for them to attack - was there not some kind of alarm ward?" She asked, brow furrowed in concentration as she mulled over the admittedly little she knew about magical warding.

Harry shook his head. "It was, but there wasn't an alarm ward. They can only be cast in certain places." He closed his eyes as he remembered what his Aunt had explained to him in Saint Mungos. "Aunt Tuney couldn't ward the house as much as Potter Manor is, because there simply isn't enough magical energy year-round. Yeah, the house-elves keep it maintained and putter about, but wards can't saturate much of their magic, because they aren't elven wards. It can't be extensively warded either because its in a completely muggle area," _well, _he amended in his mind._ There's Severus, but I doubt I'd survive if I told them where he lived. _"The area runs off electricity, as does the house. That much magic would fry it - it'd completely kill the phone lines and it could make any kind of electrical appliance blow up. Definitely noticeable - we'd break the Statute of Secrecy with minutes, if not seconds."

"What?" Ron said, not understanding at all. His dad waffled on at times about eckeltricity and fellytones, but like this conversation, he'd tuned out and simply washed over him as noise.

"Never mind. Is that Hagrid?" Hermione asked, watching him as he shuffled out of the magical creatures section of the library. "Hagrid!" She waved him over, and frowned as his eyes darted to and fro suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Jus' havin' a look aroun'. Wanted ter get a new book to show me how ter-" Hagrid cut himself off, clearing his throat and swallowing. "Wanted ter look summat up."

Harry glanced at Hermione. He really should stay out of it. Hagrid, while a friendly man, was firmly in Dumbledore's pocket, they could never be the best of friends. His inquisitiveness however took over. "What are you learning, Hagrid? Have you got a new pet?" He asked, making himself appear eager.

Hagrid smiled and relaxed. Harry was a nice lad, and wouldn't tell anyone, surely? "Tell yeh what, come an' see me in me hut, an' I'll show yeh." he said, clearing his throat again as the others nodded. "I'll be seein' yehs then."

Two hours later, after cajoling Hermione and partly convincing her that she was sure to pass her exams, they knocked on the door of the gamekeepers hut. For some reason, the curtains were closed. Hagrid appeared in the window, peering out and nodding to himself before he would let them in.

It was already sweltering hot outside, but Hagrid's hut seemed to be a furnace. Hagrid poured each of them a cup of tea, before taking the book he'd hidden under the cushion of his armchair, and handing it over for them to see.

"_Egg to Flame; Raising Your Dragonet_," Harry read out, holding the book carefully before passing it over to Hermione to peruse. The book looked frightfully old, it was dog-eared and almost crumbling before their eyes.

"1692," Hermione mouthed, holding the book in awe before carefully placing it on the table.

"Hagrid," Ron sighed. "You've got a dragon egg haven't you?" Hagrid's proud nod and smile made him groan, running his hand through his hair. "Bloody hell."

"You know the Warlocks' Convention of 1709 banned common breeding, Hagrid. Only reserves can." Harry said as he walked to the fireplace to take a look at the egg. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Hagrid.

Hagrid just smiled, pleased with himself. "I won it in a game o'cards in the Hog's Head with Dum- with someone." Hagrid corrected himself, avoiding their eyes.

Harry was sure the half-giant was about to say Dumbledore. What was the old man doing now, and why did he keep using Hagrid to implement his plans? Harry was sure that if he wasn't raised by his Slytherin aunt, he would probably trust Hagrid and go along with anything he said. _That's what Dumbledore had counted on_, he thought.

"Hagrid, for Merlin's sake. Your hut is made of _wood._ You know wood sets on fire, right?" Harry said as if he were speaking to a five year old, a biting tone in his voice. "Dragons breathe fire, Hagrid. Fire-breath, plus wood, equals you have no home." Hagrid was immediately disgruntled and quickly threw them out.

"Well done, Harry." Hermione said sarcastically, before heading to the castle with Ron.

Harry shrugged. It wasn't his fault Hagrid was ridiculous enough to think he could raise a dragon, illegal or not, in a wooden hut. He'd only tried to reason with the man. He however, knew someone nearby who could do something. He shook his head as he set off for Severus' office.

"Yes?" Severus said, unsure as to why Harry was visiting him.

"This isn't a conversation for others to hear," Harry said, hoping the man would listen. Severus stood there for a moment, hesitating before opening his door further and inviting Harry in, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. He took his own seat and waited for Harry to begin.

"Si-Severus," Harry started, wondering just _how _you told someone that a half-giant had a _very _illegal dragon egg, was intent on raising it, and had most likely received it from their illustrious headmaster.

"What is it, Harry?" He asked, taking the glass of firewhisky on his desk to take a sip.

"Hagrid's got a bloody dragon egg." Harry burst out.

Severus choked on his drink, sputtering. "An egg?! What joke are you playing here, Potter?" _Honestly a dragon egg._

"It's true, go ahead and ask Madame Pince if Hagrid has taken out any books on raising a dragon. Then there's also the fact that Hagrid told me," Harry replied, pleading with Severus, begging with his eyes for the dour man to believe him.

"Right," Severus sighed. He downed the entire glass and poured himself another measure. "The oaf has a dragon egg. Write to Petunia, and tell her to get here as soon as possible. We'll send it through the floo. Does anyone else know?"

"Ron and Hermione."

"Weasley and Granger knows?" Severus sat up, alarmed. No Weasley was known for keeping secrets. As soon as they were angry or sad they'd spill their guts. Those twins though...

"They won't tell." Harry reassured him.

"And I'm a vampire."

_Dear Aunt Tuney,_

_You need to come to Hogwarts as soon as you can. I'm sure Dumbledore's up to something. Hagrid's gotten himself a dragon egg and is set on keeping it. He's already calling it Norbert, and telling the egg that he is it's mother. _

_Apparently he won it in a game of card in the Hog's Head. He was about to tell us who with but he cut himself off, but he did say 'Dum'. Sound familiar?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

"What's the floo password to the Manor?" Severus asked, making his way over to the fireplace.

"Ab irato." Harry smirked.

"An angry man indeed," Severus mused, before sending the letter through the floo. "Now, I'd wager we have ten minutes before Tuney gets here. Tea?"

"Alright then," Harry agreed as Severus ordered the tea using the floo.

Severus took his seat behind his desk, and only a moment later a house-elf appeared with a crack, laying the tea-tray on the desk, and disappearing with another crack. He served them both and passed a cup to Harry.

"The elves here are different, at the Manor, they're fine with being seen." Harry commented.

"That's their orders," Severus explained. "The headmasters have always insisted upon the old tradition that a house-elf is not to be seen, nor heard. Visit the kitchens and they're ecstatic for visitors and will fall over themselves to serve you."

"Odd," Harry replied. They chatted for several minutes about Harry's classes, and jumped when there was suddenly screaming coming from the floo.

"A dragon egg?! Harry Potter, you will explain this to me!" Petunia screeched from the floo. "I'll be there in five minutes, and there better be tea waiting, Sev."

"Of course, dear."

_**AN- So sorry about the awfully long wait. Christmas, new year and job searching have taken their time. I'll be updating more regularly now. Hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	11. Dear Diary

It was harder than it looked, appearing kind and genial to the world. One would think it wouldn't take much of an effort to be the figure that those around would forever look up to and admire. But when just your thoughts would betray the loving smile that seems to be forever plastered on your face, one had to be a consummate actor; or at the very least proficient in Occlumency, even though there were so few people who were powerful and delicately skilled enough to become a Legillimens.

He often sat up, late at night, ruminating with dark thoughts and plans circling his mind. Again and again he wondered if it would all be for naught, with recent events. He dared not write anything down, for even a few words would give him away, even if only an elf bore witness, for those loyal to Hogwarts would do their utmost to protect it. Tonight though, he wondered; _was it worth it?_

_There is only power_, he mused,_ and those too weak to seek it._ The words of Gellert Grindlewald, repeated by the Dark Lord Voldemort, were often used to ensnare another to what he called the Darkness. Yet it still called to him, after decades, centuries even, had passed.

He just couldn't understand there just couldn't be light without the dark. They balanced magic herself, calming and soothing her. Many eschewed the so-called Darkness because of the heady feeling powerful magicks gave the caster; it was almost addictive, the feeling of magic herself caressing them. Ministries began outlawing spell after spell, book after book, even mere theories were banned. What went unsaid by the highest circles in society, was that the bans were placed just because of the sheer power the caster needed to wield such magic.

Nobody stopped to think that many inherently 'Light' magicks were not just similar, they were _exactly_ the same. They required enormous power and skill and gave the caster that same, wonderful heady feeling. Nobody stopped to think that rather than to fight; to _war_, Light and Dark were made to co-exist peacefully.

"Astoria Greengrass," he murmured, softly stroking the book in front of him, feeling the sentient magic of Hogwarts. He smiled to himself as he remembered the child's great-grandfather, Oceanus, a member of the final generation of the Dark council; the generation he had single-handedly brought to its knees, or rather, buried them by late 1957.

Only a few years later had Tom Riddle become the Dark Lord; when he unearthed the history the Ministry had glossed over, and found that the Gaunts were a part of the council of the Dark - what he believed to now be _his_ council of the Dark. He had declared himself the be-all and end-all of all that encompassed Dark magicks.

He sighed in sorrow, mourning the monster who had once been just a young boy. Not entirely innocent, but he wasn't completely Dark then. Perhaps if he hadn't been so strict in his tutelage of the boy; maybe he was not strict enough? How had he so utterly failed in what should have been such a simple task. Granted, it would have taken a few years, _but how hard could it be? _Taking a young boy under their wing, passing on centuries of knowledge, especially when he was a respected paragon of virtue - at least the wizards and witched all over Britain thought so. Nobody ever took notice of a country not their own.

He had just wanted to pass on his legacy.

He had just wanted to be remembered.

_Was that so wrong?_

It seemed he was making the same mistakes again with another young boy; a surprising boy to be certain. He was remarkably similar to Tom Riddle. He was so intelligent, it was frightening sometimes. The boy would take highly advanced magical theory, toy with it and grasp it so easily, as if it were child's play. He wore a mask that was almost perfect, that even he, the great Albus Dumbledore, barely saw through. He was calculating and shrewd, but unless you had decades of experience, of searching faces in places for an almost imperceptible glint in their eyes, you would be clueless.

He would have been an ordinary eleven year old boy.

Almost. Most muggles, nearly all muggles, had an aversion to magic. Even parents who accepted their lucky 'muggleborn' children. He chuckled at that. Muggleborns. Such a lie that the world had told themselves so much to console and soothe their minds, that it had become an apparent truth a mere two centuries later. The ministry in all it's might had made sure of it, erasing as much history as they could, altering genealogy and lineage spells ever so subtly. They tweaked and pulled at the magic, altering not just the final effect but their own history, so ashamed of a poor child, who would never know that euphoria; the sheer bliss of magic. The spells became buried in time, only available in the library of the Final Four.

He sighed again, and turned to the page that held details of their new students. He pulled out the copies he had made earlier and tucked away. His brow furrowed as he read the files of the last living descendants of the Final Four.

_Daphne Greengrass_. He had thought he knew what to expect from her, but once again he was wrong. The girl was frigid, her face always stiff and devoid of any emotion. Goodness, the girl was only eleven and her cool demeanour rivaled that of Severus Snape's. The quintessential Slytherin. She seemed to have a heart of ice

_Harry Potter_. The wolf in sheep's clothing. The boy was sorted into Gryffindor, yes, but he was definitely cunning. Somebody had been teaching the boy Occlumency, but it could not have surely been Petunia. The boy and his blasted aunt continued to turn the tables on him, and had already lost him his places on the Wizengamot and ICW. He stroked the file, pausing when he felt a hint of a familiar magic - it certainly wasn't Hogwarts'. As he read through the page, his jaw clenched as he saw the change; _Guardian: Petunia Evans_. Somehow the woman had tricked a book more than a thousand years old, without even stepping foot in the castle!

_Hermione Granger._ A supposedly muggleborn child, with bushy hair and long teeth. The child was powerful, but many discounted her because of her 'heritage'. She was apparently some sort of magical sponge, soaking up latent magic and basking in the warm embrace of Hogwarts. Inquisitive was not the word for this child, she was scary in her never-ending quest for knowledge, and regurgitated facts at more than a mile a minute. She clearly needed steering in the right direction, with a firm hand. Knowledge was power, but the child would easily end up on the dark path, like many before her, not understanding the seriousness of such magicks.

Albus turned to the much older file, one he had taken from the book that entailed his staff, past and present. He had not expected this when he had traced the Final Four's linage. Harry Potter being a part of it was a given yes, Hermione Granger was a surprise too - her ancestors were originally American. Americans were rarely tolerated in Britain, they were too advanced to understand. Clearly, there had been a branch of the family in Britain.

_Minerva McGonagall_, he read. A powerful halfblood, with a muggle father, but a pureblood mother from an ancient line. A strong woman who he used to count on as his friend. She had turned cold and aloof to him since Lily Potter went into hiding. _No,_ he corrected himself._ It was when Lily Potter attended school._ Minerva had never quite forgiven him for allowing the Marauders so much leeway, especially when it came to their treatment of Severus Snape. It had been essential.

She would never understand.

Now, he could only hope that the Final Four had no knowledge of the library. At least, not until the right moment, when he chose to reveal it. He couldn't be sure, especially now it seemed Petunia Evans had been running rings around him for over ten years. He just _had _to find who had helped her both at Hogwarts, and at the ministry. He would have suspected Severus, but after seeing how distraught the man was when she faked her death, there was no way it could not be him. There was no faking such devastation that one would become such a bitter, reclusive shell of a person.

Albus had his doubts about Minerva. She had been able to see through him at times, and see some ulterior motive in his actions. He was reluctant to truly suspect her, however, for as cold as she was, she had _always _been a staunch and loyal supporter, no, a true part of his cause. It was better than the turncoat, Severus Snape. Even through all of her anger with him, she wouldn't betray him, surely?

It was hard for him to question that anyone could even think of betraying him, after all he had done.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late! I've been so unwell lately so I sleep a lot, and my arthritis has been flaring up so it's been hard to type. :( I don't know how it will be for the next six weeks or so either, I'm waiting to go on a four week training course. But I'll try my best!**


	12. Dear Merlin

So, its been a while. It's not that I try to be evil, but my laptop is bust. This, I was able to type up because I'm housesitting for my mother. I'd love a review too, even if it's just to tell me off for taking too long!

* * *

"A dragon egg? Merlin give me strength," Petunia muttered to herself. She wasn't quite sure if she actually wanted to know the thoughts that flitted through the mind of Albus Dumbledore. She sighed, looking skyward for a moment. "We can't tell, let alone involve, Minerva in this."

"And, pray tell, why ever not? She _is_ the Deputy Headmistress, after all?" Severus asked.

"Exactly that," Harry cut in, surprising Severus. "If we were to be exposed, not only Dumbledore, but Minerva would be questioned…" He trailed off, now that Severus was following the train of thought.

"Adding other avenues of investigation; especially if Veritaserum is used." Severus concluded. "Why not simply have a _concerned _conversation with the Minister? The man practically salivates at the mere thought of speaking to either of you."

Harry didn't agree with this idea. While it was a good solution, Hagrid wasn't all that culpable. The 'old blood' of the Wizengamot would quickly decide, or Fudge himself would, that Hagrid wasn't mentally capable, being a 'half-breed' and ship him away; it wouldn't be to St. Mungos. Either that or Fudge would begin rail-roading them if Dumbledore wore the Minister down and whispered in his ear once more.

"The question is," Petunia said, throwing down the gauntlet. "Do we still want Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts?"

. . .

"So, it is true then." The voice croaked. "That turncoat Snape, really is Dumbledore's spy."

"M-master, p-perhaps we should t-t-test Snape?" A servant pitifully asked, or rather, whimpered.

"Test?" The voice mused, "Just when I think, my loyal servant, you were more cowardly and degenerate than Wormtail, you surprise me."

"M-master? Please, I a-apologise for my-"

"Quiet, fool!" The voice whispered, silencing its servant's cries. "I think it is high time we made contact with our slippery friend, Lucius."

"T-to Malfoy Manor?"

"To Malfoy Manor, my dear Aurora."

. . .

Hermione knew she wasn't pretty, and she certainly knew she wasn't a pure-blood, or a half-blood. She was a _Mudblood. _However, that didn't explain the Gringotts letter sitting on her desk in front of her.

She didn't even have an _account_ at Gringotts.

Why on earth were they writing to her; Hermione Jean Granger? She had only ever spent less than five minutes inside the beautiful bank that seemed to be a marble masterpiece. She hadn't even gone through the golden doors that a goblin had informed her not only led to the vaults, but were worth at least eight million galleons – apiece! She had only exchanged Muggle money for Wizarding with her parents.

No, Hermione knew she wasn't pretty.

But she was smart. Incredibly so. It was only February and she was named the brightest witch of her age by her professors; rivalling Lily Evans. She was certainly smart enough to figure out what Gringotts wanted from her. Even though she had barely visited, she knew from just looking at the goblins' and their bank; they were a warrior race, reduced to waiting on Wizards for business; relying on them to survive. So they prided themselves in their business, made it their own; they made it the _only _bank in Wizarding Britain.

Her mind wandering with possibilities, Hermione opened the letter.

. . .

_Dear Aunt Tuney,_

_It appears that Hermione is not who she appears to be, at least __genetically__, after she got a letter from the goblins. She almost told me in the Great Hall, but, being lost for words – something I never thought I'd witness – she shoved the letter at me and I quickly moved the conversation to a room that would have everything we required._

_The goblins have raised concerns and require a meeting with her. What is not known, is why my presence is also required. I know for a fact that she is not a part of our linage._

_The meeting is set for the first of March, the letter doesn't say that your presence is required but they will know you will be attending anyway._

_Also, our friend's problem with his pet has been resolved, although we did earn a detention from Professor McGonagall, she understood the circumstances but rules are rules._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_. . ._

_Petunia,_

_I believe it is time we had a __meeting__ date befitting our relationship. Meet me at our old haunt, on Friday at 8pm. Please, wear something appropriate; before you set Minerva on me, I have already outfitted myself._

_Severus._

_. . ._

_Severus,_

_You really are pushing the boat out, aren't you dear? I will be there._

_Don't make the mistake of wearing god-awful cologne again, like when we were eighteen._

_Tuney_

_. . ._

"Here, of all places, Sev?" Petunia asked, fingering the carvings on the tree beside her.

"It seemed fitting." Severus answered, a hint of a smile on his lips. It was time.

_Petunia and Severus_, the carving read.

_Forever_

"Forever indeed." Severus said, motioning to the tree, before moving towards the sandpit nearby and removing his shoes.

"You know, Sev," Petunia giggled. "I believe I haven't seen you wear jeans since we were eighteen either." She joined him in the sandpit, leaving her shoes by the tree. "The Spinners End playground at sunset, I've got to give you points for originality, dear."

"The very place we met, so touché." Severus retorted. He rifled through the hamper at his feet and pulled out two sandwiches, handing one to Petunia.

Petunia quirked a brow. "The place where we met and a picnic at sunset? What do you have planned, boy?"

Severus laughed heartily in a way that he hadn't for years, it felt alien to him, yet right at the same time. "Not one bite of a sandwich and you figure it out, there's the woman I love." He leaned over, gliding his lips on hers for a single, electrifying moment. His rough, chapped lips were full of heat that made her breathless. They glided again, until the world melted, before he finally pulled away, breathless himself. Fumbling shakily, he pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Your mother's ring," Petunia whispered.

"Marry me, Petunia. Actually marry me this time." The single second of silence overwhelmed him until he heard that whispered word.

"_Yes."_


End file.
